The New Trio
by what-happened-in-peru
Summary: Italy gets hooked on Maple syrup and it's a beginning of a new friendship if he actually knew where maple syrup comes from. N.Italy-Russia-Canada, are the new trio.
1. What's this?

**This is the first fanfiction written by M.**

** Hetalia belongs to it's rightful owners and none of these characters are mine etc.**

It was a quiet afternoon when Feliciano woke up from his siesta. He lazily looked around the room looking for something to do. His fratello was with Spain and Ludwig was with Austria and Prussia. He got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to make pasta. Something struck his eye when he entered the kitchen though, there was a mysterious bottle on the counter filled with a amber brown liquid.

"Ve~ what's this? Ahh! I remember, Ludwig's brother left this here. He said he got it as a gift from a really big northern nation and said it was almost as awesome as he was" said the Italian man.

He cautiously flicked the lid open and stuck his index finger into the sticky stuff. He slowly pulled it out and stared as it gradually drizzled down onto the countertop. _Better not let it go to waste_ he thought and stuck his finger into his mouth. Explosions of flavour erupted in his mouth. Needing more of the sugary substance, he grabbed the glass bottle and gulped it down quickly till there was none left.

"It's so sweet and yummy! I wonder what it would taste like on pasta!" he said but the thought quickly vanished as he looked down at the empty container. _I'll just get more then if I'm out already right? _Knowing that Germany wouldn't be home for the next couple he days, Italy packed his things and went to the first northern nation he thought about, Russia!

The flight had been very long and tiring but Italy knew it would be worth it for more of that sugary goodness. He sighed happily and slowly made his way through the crowds of Moscow to the house of the most feared nation on Earth. As he approached the house he realized the temperature had dramatically dropped from earlier.

"I must be in the right place then! But this place is scary!" Feliciano muttered out loud.

The house stood solitary from the others. The wood of the porch was rotting and the building definitely need a new coat of paint. The gray residence gave off a spooky aura as the little man crept closer to the front gate. He gave it a slight nudge and the rusty gate squeaked open. He quickly slipped inside and made his way to the front door. Each step was loud from either the snow crunching under his feet or from the groan the porch steps gave as he stepped on them.

Finally at the front door he took a deep breath and knocked, hoping that Mr. Russia was in a good mood today. Italy liked his legs not broken.


	2. All about Matvey

**Again Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owners because if did belong to me...best not to ask. Written by M**

The door slowly opened directly after the knock. Italy peered inside to see if anybody was home but he was left staring at a beige coat. He lifted his gaze to see a genuinely smiling Russia. His legs might make it through this trip yet.

"Ahhh Comrade Italy, what are you doing here? Want to become one with Russia, da?" the hulking man said with a huge grin.

"Eeee! I'm sorry for disturbing you but I was wondering if I could have some of that syrup stuff you gave to Germany's brother, Prussia." the italian answered.

"Hmm, what are you talking about?" he responded but leaned down. This little man was perking his interest quite a bit.

"Ahh please don't hurt me! I surrender but that syrup was so sweet I just wanted to try some on pasta before I die." he finally said cowering under his luggage that he hadn't put down.

Ivan stared at the weak nation trembling under his suitcase. It may be fun if he helped the little man. With a quick motion he picked up the man by the scruff of his collar and the suitcase and dragged him into his home. He gently placed him on the floor knowing that if anything happened to him, he would have to answer to Germany and it wasn't a Tuesday so there was no need to start a war.

Italy opened his eyes to see the inside of Russia's house. It was pretty empty but tidy. He quietly stood up off the floor and wondered wether to move or speak. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the russian speak. He finally looked up when he felt an ominous aura around him.

"I said that I do not have any maple syrup here. We will have to go see comrade Matvey, da? He is the one that makes it. And it seems I will have to escort you since it's winter and therefore hockey season, which means the people of Canada will be more violent than usual. On ice, Matvey is more vicious and bloodthirsty than me! He is a vicious person who will knock you around without a second thought. So call me Ivan, da?" The russian finished with a grin.

Feliciano simply muttered a yes and went back to thinking. Was it possible that there was somebody even more bloodthirsty than Russia? It seems that even Ivan had some terrifying experiences with this nation that he had no memory of. Why did he not remember this nation? He could remember all the other nations, even Monaco, but not this one. It's like "Matvey" was invisible or something. Before he could ask Ivan anything, Feliciano's wrist was grabbed and he was dragged out the front door by Russia.

"Ah, hold...on..Ivan" Italy tried to say as he was trying to break free of the tight grasp around his wrist, "I'm not sure if I want to go anymore. This Canada guy seems scary!"

Ivan simply glared at the small man, gave a quick smile, and continued on his way with Italy in tow. Ivan was already going to Canada in two days to play hockey so it was no trouble to him to give Matvey an early visit. Besides, he liked the idea of maple-covered pasta. _I wonder what it would be like if I drank some vodka too. _


	3. Meeting Canada

When Canada open the door he was about to start his speech that stated that this wasn't America's house but before he could say a word he was tackled to the ground by somebody.

"Vee~! Canada! It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Italy and the very scary Russia brought me here," the italian babbled.

"N-nice to meet you, I-Italy. Do you mind getting off me please?" the quiet Canadian muttered.

As Italy ignored the nation and kept talking, Russia let out a sigh and picked up Feliciano up so Canada could stand. Canada scrambled up and quickly grabbed his pet bear. _I think I remember him calling it Kumakichi or something,_ thought Ivan. Canada turned to the strange duo.

"What are you doing here, eh? I'm not expecting you for a couple more days Ivan," said the meek nation.

Before Ivan could explain why he was here early, Italy jumped in.

"I went to his house after I tried some maple syrup you gave Prussia. I loved it so much and wanted more so I went to Ivan's house because I thought he made it. I'm sorry for my mistake please don't hurt me. I surrender~!" the Italian rambled but before he could continue Russia intervened.

"So I brought him here for maple syrup covered pasta, da?" the Russian smiled as he summed up their reason for being there.

Matthew pondered this and set his bear down. The bear looked up as his master leaned down to give him orders. The orders what's-his-face gave him was to take the two countries to the living room, make sure they were comfortable and bring their stuff to the the guest bedrooms. If he did this, there would be a stack of freshly made pancakes for dinner.

Russia and Italy followed the bear to the living room. Italy was lost in his thoughts again. _Why couldn't I remember the nation that has a pet polar bear? He must be scary if he can tame it but he seems so nice..._

When they arrived in the living room, the TV was on, showing a hockey game between Canada and Sweden. They heard a voice call out from somewhere in the house belonging to the Canadian who disappeared.

"If any of you touch the remote I will crack your skulls open with my hockey stick so please don't touch it. I want to know who wins," the voice said switching from a harsh threat to a sweet and well-mannered request.

Italy found it quite amusing that Russia tensed up at the threat and actually did what he was told. About ten minutes later, Canada came back with plates, utensils, a gigantic stack of pancakes and three bottles of maple syrup. He set the stuff down on the coffee table and said, "Bon Appetit!"

Italy perked up at the french, "I didn't know you knew french. Were you close to France at one point?"

Matthew smiled and replied, "He is my papa. Him and I were very close when I was growing up and please call me Matthew, d'accord?"

After settling down they munched down on the delicious, mouth-watering pancakes, watched an exciting hockey game in which Canada scored to beat Sweden in overtime and were lead to the guest rooms to spend the night in the house of their new friend.


	4. Hockey Time

**Written by M. I don't own Hetalia.**

A few days passed and the day of the hockey game had come. Russia and Canada were extremely excited and were joking all day on who would win and which team would leave with the most injuries.

"Comrade Matvey, you will lose and get the most injuries, da? I know these things, young one," the russian said with a smile.

Matthew simply replied with, "You say that but that hasn't happened anytime lately. Your on a fifteen game losing streak against me Russia."

They were interrupted with a giggle from Italy.

"Is something funny?" they both asked in unison

"Vee~ it's nothing. I just like it when my friends get along," Italy said with a smile.

As they approached the hockey arena the aura got more agitated and tense. By the time they had reached the doors the two northern were glaring at each other with looks that could kill. They separated and made their way to their respective change rooms. Italy went to the seating area to look for a place to sit. He realized that there were two crowds. Russian fans and canadian fans. _I don't know where to sit! What if they get mad at me if I sit with the other team's fans?_ As Italy's inner turmoil continued he didn't realize that the teams were already lining up for the face-off. Feliciano decided to sit in the middle of both crowds.

Matthew and Ivan lined up as centre and the puck dropped. Ivan left the puck for his wingers to take and charged Matthew instead. Matthew had played multiple games against Russia before and new his strategies so he glided to the side avoid Ivan all together. He grabbed the puck and went straight in for a break away within the first twenty seconds, scoring the first goal.

The game continued at a very fast pace. Ivan would somehow manage to take the puck and weave his way through the canadian defense. The goalie would somehow manage to stop most of the slap and wrist shots or Canada would come up from behind and slam the nation into the cold, hard ice.

Italy was terrified on the stands as he watched the quiet nation slam into the giant one. It confused the knowledge that he knew on his two friends. He looked to the score board, five minutes left in the third period and Canada was winning 5-3. _I don't want to deal with an angry Russia. I got to find something that will make them both happy._ Italy then got up and left for the closest store.

The game ended with the score 7-4 in Canada' favour. They quickly got changed and said goodbyes to their teams and left to go find the nation that disappeared from the stands.

A voice came from behind them, "Vee~ I found you two and I got a present so close your eyes!"

The two nations were too tired from their hockey game so they happily closed their eyes. They could feel Italy place something around each of their necks.

"Open your eyes now!" said Feliciano.

Canada and Russia looked down at the thing on their necks. There was a medal that said "You're A Winner". Both northern nations laughed at this. Russia turned to Italy.

"There was no need for this, Feliciano. This is just a game. Matvey and I are friends so we don't let stuff like this bug us," said Ivan.

"R-really? We will still be friends, even if we don't always get along? I'm so happy! Ve~!" replied the italian man.

It was Matthew's turn to speak, "That's right Italy, you, Ivan and I will still be friends even if we are at each other's throats sometimes," he finished with a smile.

The three of them returned to Canada's home. There was a world conference to be held there next week so they were invited to stay in their kind host's company until the meeting passed. They also made bets on how many countries would show up at America's place looking for Canada.


	5. FACE Family Fun

**I don't own Hetalia. Written by M.**

The World Conference in Canada was supposed to start early morning but due to half the countries showing up in America it was delayed to late afternoon. Matthew was still making preparations when the countries were slowing trickling in to the meeting. His new friends decided to take it upon themselves to greet the other countries while Canada was busy.

"Ve~! Welcome to Canada China!" said Italy.

"Have a good stay here Japan, da?" added Russia.

The two asian nations nodded and quickly walked away, muttering to each other on what was going on. The greetings continued smoothly until America, England and France came.

"What the hell are you doing here you damn commie bastard?!" yelled America when Russia was simply trying to be a good host.

"Where is my petite Mattieu? I will not forgive you if you did anything to him!" added France.

England tried to calm the two down but did not avail. Italy somehow got into the middle of the fighting and started waving his white flag. Hearing the screaming from across the building, Matthew came running down the hallway to see what was the matter. Alfred was the first to see him.

"Bro, don't tell me it's true. You must have been corrupted by that commie! Or was switched with somebody else! There is no way my little bro would ever be friends with him!" ranted the american.

"I concur. My son would never do something like this," continued the brit.

Matthew calmly put down his bear and then lost it on his family.

"Merde! My family is supposed to know me the best but my family knows nothing about me! And you know what, c'est mes oignions. I can make friends anytime I want and they remember and like me for who I am! Let's go Ivan, Feliciano, Kumamatata!" Matthew yelled and then stormed off with Russia, Italy and the snow white bear close behind.

After they made some distance between Canada and his family, he started having a mental break down.

"I can't believe I did that. They are going to kill me once they find me again," Matthew ranted.

During this time, Matthew did not notice Ivan get up and leave. Feliciano was left with the panicking canadian. Italy was able to calm him down. After saying a thank you to him, Matthew and him returned to the conference room for the meeting that was about to start.

When they opened the door, they did not expect the reaction that followed. America came rushing up and apologized to Canada. Alfred was obviously being forced to say sorry. Arthur came up behind America and apologized as well. France was behind England, groping his butt. With a quick smack from America, slapping France's hand away, Canada was smiling. His family was behaving like normal, minus the whole part where Alfred actually apologized. Ivan came up from behind them with an ominous aura.

"Is Matvey alright with his family now? They aren't giving you trouble are they? You know I will help you destroy, I mean tame them if you need help, da?" Russia said followed by some "kols".

Matthew laughed and replied " Thank you for the nice thought Ivan but if they bug me too much I have Kumacheerio to help me. I can also shove my hockey sticks down their throats and suffocate them with my gloves, eh."

"Are you sure you don't need help, Mattie?" piped up the little Italian.

"Thank you very much Feli but I am happy just having you guys around and noticing me," Canada said with a sincere smile, "now how about we have some maple covered pasta for dinner tonight?"

"Ve~! Really? Okay everybody, into the conference room! We need to get this done early today! Maple pasta is for dinner and I can't wait to make it!" Italy said while jumping up and down with joy.

"Yes, with vodka to drink!" added Russia.

They all laughed. They truly had a one in a kind friendship.

**Merde: A french swear**

**C'est mes oignions: translates to "They're my onions" but means "It's my business."**

**And the thing with the gloves...Hockey gloves are some of the worst smelling things out there, or maybe just mine are...**

**Mini-contest where the winner gets an Internet cookie, who can come up with the best name for the new trio? Message me with your ideas and make sure the submissions are written to M. Thanks and good luck!**


End file.
